


Il mio posto sicuro

by Night_Angels93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Angels93/pseuds/Night_Angels93
Summary: Dean e Castiel stanno insieme da un pò oramai. Hanno sconfitto Crowley e gli angeli. Durante una notte d' amore Dean pensa ai suoi sentimenti per l' angelo,a quanto ci tiene e a cosa rappresenta per lui l' essere celeste.Storia ambientata dopo l' ottava serie,tenendo conto degli avvenimenti del telefilm fino alla 8x17 o quasi.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Il mio posto sicuro

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural.  
> Pairing/Personaggi: Castiel/Dean.  
> Rating: Arancione  
> Beta: nessuna :'( non ne trovooo >.<  
> Genere: Romantico,Sentimentale,Erotico.  
> Warning: Slash  
> Words: 1148  
> Note: La storia segue tutta la trama originale,fino alla 8x 17,ma cass non scappa,ma decide di rimanere al fianco di Dean per continuare a lottare insieme.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ù_ù Anche se vorrei tanto avere Dean e Castiel! O Balthazar...datemi il mio Balth!!! Ma perchè non sono nata angeloooo! XD
> 
> P. S. Questa storia l'ho scritta anni fa (2013) e pubblicata su un altro sito, ora la metto qui perché l'altro sito mi ha deluso.

I nostri corpi sudati che si muovono ritmicamente,le labbra si succhiano,le lingue danzano, le mani esplorano, i nostri petti sfregano l' uno contro l' altro.  
Il tuo bacino si muove ritmico. Il tuo membro che frenetico mi regala sensazioni indescrivibili.  
I tuoi occhi che non mi lasciano un secondo.  
I nostri cuori che battono all' impazzata contro i nostri petti.  
Le nostre mani unite,così come lo sono le nostre essenze.  
Non mi importa se su sei un angelo e non hai anima,ma una grazia lucente e preziosa.  
Non mi importa se con una spinta del bacino potresti frantumarmi le ossa e uccidermi.  
Non mi importa se i tuoi fratelli sono contro di noi.  
Non mi importa se sto compiendo una blasfemia.  
Noi ci amiamo Castiel.

Quante volte me lo hai detto,sussurrato o adderittura urlato.  
Mi fido di te più che di me stesso. Ti desidero come non ho mai desiderato niente e nessuno nella mia schifosa vita. Ho bisogno di te come il cielo ha bisogno del sole per risplendere. Sei il mio soffio di vita Cass. Sei tutto per me, tutto.  
Ti sento spingere ritmicamente e dolcemente in me. La tua mano stringe febbrile la mia,mentre con l' altra mi accarezzi piano i fianchi.  
Sei sempre così gentile e delicato,come se avessi paura di rompermi e forse è proprio così.  
Non trattenerti Cass...amami,desiderami,prendimi,stringimi,baciami...ma non lasciarmi mai...  
Prendi tutto quello che ho... prendi me,il mio cuore,il mio corpo...tutto di me ti appartiene oramai...  
Desiderami come io desidero te...ogni notte,ogni giorno,ogni minuto di ogni fottutissima ora...  
Amami Cass...amami,perchè io ti amo,ti amo Cass,vorrei poterti dare molto di più,ma io sono solo un relitto d'uomo,non ho altro da offrirti, se non tutto me stesso...  
Stringimi forte a te mio angelo,non trattenerti,mai,a costo di lasciarmi lividi. Stringimi,perchè solo tra le tue braccia mi sento realmente al sicuro.  
Baciami amore mio, baciami fino a togliermi l' aria,tanto mi basti tu per vivere.  
È da tanto tempo ormai che stiamo insieme. Da quando sei uscito dal purgatorio e insieme abbiamo sistemato quel figlio di puttana di Crowley e quell' altra puttana di Noemi.

Quella volta che mi hai picchiato e stavi quasi per uccidermi controllato da lei e quando ti sei ripreso mi hai baciato,li ho ceduto. Avevo capito di amarti, praticamente da quando ho scoperto che ti eri alleato con quel fottutissimo bastardo di Crowley per sconfiggere Raffaele. In quel momento ho compreso i miei sentimenti,credevo fosse troppo tardi,credevo di averti perso per sempre e questo mi aveva ucciso dentro. Non ero più lo stesso ormai.  
Dopo quello che hai fatto a Sam ho cercato in tutti i modi di odiarti,ma non ci sono riuscito,le tue radici nel mio cuore erano troppo profonde. Ti ho trattato con più freddezza possibile, ma poi me ne sono pentito subito quando ti ho visto sparire in quell' acqua scura. Mi sono sentito dilaniare in due parti,come se il cuore mi fosse stato strappato dal petto e dato in pasto ai cani infernali.  
Tu eri morto pensando che ti odiassi,credendo che non ti avrei mai perdonato.

Cass,non immagini la mia felicità quando ti ho ritrovato. La mia rabbia e il mio dolore quando mi hai presentato tua moglie. Poi Meg,la tua amnesia,la tua guarigione,il tuo sacrificio per Sam e per riparare ai tuoi errori,la tua pazzia,il purgatorio,il tuo ritorno,quella troia di Noemi. Non potevo più nasconderti i miei sentimenti,così ho ricambiato il tuo bacio.  
Abbiamo formato una coppia. L' amore era la nostra guida,non il sesso. Quello è arrivato sei mesi dopo,quando gli unici bastardi da cacciare erano demoni da quattro soldi,skywolker,streghe e altre robette da niente. Basta angeli,arcangeli o capi dell' inferno. Solo noi siamo a conoscenza di questo sentimento,nemmeno Sam lo sa e non credo che sospetti qualcosa. Nessuno deve saperlo e non perchè ce ne vergognamo,solo che il mondo non è pronto per il nostro amore,non ancora.  
La notte della nostra vittoria contro paradiso,inferno e purgatorio finalmente ci siamo amati.  
Me la ricordo come fosse ieri. Era la tua prima volta,ne ero sorpreso,ma soprattutto felice. Credevo che essendo stato sposato...invece no. Quella donna ti considerava troppo prezioso per essere sporcato. Forse avrei dovuto pensarci anch'io. Tu sei così bello e puro nella tua ingenuità.  
Ci ho pensato solo quando mi hai detto di essere ancora vergine. Così ho riflettuto...volevo davvero sporcarti?  
Ma poi tu, come sempre, sei riuscito a leggermi dentro e con una semplice frase mi hai tranquillizzato.

<< Solo chi cede alla carne senza amore commette un peccato Dean. Questo non è il nostro caso. Dio non rinnega mai l' amore,di qualunque tipo o tra qualunque specie sia. >>

È stato dopo queste parole che ho deciso di cederti il posto da attivo. Ti avevo promesso una prima volta da uomo, ed io mantengo sempre le mie promesse.  
E ora siamo qui, tu mi prendi dolcemente ed io che urlo di piacere e mi stringo a te, come un bimbo spaventato si stringe alla madre in cerca di sicurezza e di un posto sicuro. Perché è questo che tu sei per me Cass,il mio dolce,tenero,impacciato,casinista, posto sicuro.

<< Ti amo >>

Un sussurro tra i tanti gemiti di piacere che escono dalla mia gola.  
Tu sollevi il viso dal mio collo,dove non hai mai smesso di rilasciare baci bollenti e mi guardi con quei pozzi di cielo che ogni volta mi fanno impazzire.

<< Anch'io ti amo Dean. Non dimenticarlo mai,io per te ci sarò sempre. >>

<< S-sì Cass te lo prometto. >>

Sorridi e spingi più forte dentro di me. Spingi ed esci quasi del tutto e poi ti rituffi in me,sempre più veloce,sempre più dolce.  
L' orgasmo mi travolge come un fiume in piena,mentre tu cavalchi il mio piacere e dopo poche altre spinte ti riversi in me. Il solito calore mi riscalda dall' interno,segno che la tua grazia ha allungato ancora di qualche anno la vita del mio corpo.  
Sembra impossibile,ma abbiamo scoperto che se il mio angelo rilascia ogni tanto il suo seme in me,anche parte dell' energia della sua grazia lo fa. Un modo per prolungare la mia vita terrestre ed averlo sempre accanto. Ho accettato di buon grado la sua proposta di quel giorno. Quando mi disse di voler cadere e diventare umano credevo di morire. Hai rinunciato a tutto per me,non ti avrei permesso di perdere anche la tua grazia. Così dopo che avevamo fatto l' amore e tu eri venuto dentro di me, ho sentito come un esplosione di energia propagarsi in nel mio corpo e non era la prima volta.  
Così te ne ho parlato e abbiamo trovato una soluzione. Una via di mezzo che ha permesso a me di starmi accanto e a te di rimanere un angelo.

Esci lentamente da me e ti sdrai sul mio ampio petto,ti accarezzo i capelli,così morbidi e arruffati. Mentre con l' altra mano disegno dei ghirigori sulla tua schiena umida di sudore.  
Tu ti stringi a me affondando il viso sul mio petto e respirando i nostri odori.  
Rimaniamo a coccolarci per un tempo indefinibile,fino a quando a poco a poco cado addormentato tra le tue braccia. Il mio posto sicuro.

Note dell' autrice (se come no) lunatica:

Ehilà! Come và? Che magnifica giornata eh? E che sole!  
Balthazar: Piccola guarda che diluvia...  
IO: Zitto Balth stò cercando di prendere tempo accidenti a te!  
Balth: si,si,ma tesoro,perchè non ci sono anche io nella tua storia?  
IO: Semplice io non ti divido con nessuno! ;)   
Balth: *o* "sguardo da maniaco"... Ti aspetto a letto...  
IO :Q__________

Ok dopo lo sclero con Balth... eccomi! Allora com'è? Premetto che è la mia prima storia in assoluto! Adoro le Destiel! E dopo averne lette a centinaia mi è venuta l' irrefrenabile voglia di scriverne una. A scuola ho sempre avuto la media del 9\10 in italiano anche se non sentivo di meritarmelo. Beh ditemi voi.   
Ciao e Graaaaah

Balthazar l'' ha afferrata e caricata in spalla.

IO: Balth che fai? stavo ringraziando!  
Balth:Ci mettevi troppo e sono venuto a prenderti.   
IO: O\O :Q______________ SCUSATE,MA DEVO ANDAREEEE! GRAZIE A QUELLI CHE COMMENTERANNO O ANCHE SOLO LEGGERANNO!


End file.
